ReTrial
by KiaserKoh
Summary: Sequal to 'The Spar'. Read the first to better understand the second. Again rated for Language/Themes/Situations. OOC, AxS, Maybe some comedy later. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yea yea we all know I don't own Evangelion, just get on with the story.

**Re-Trial**

**1**

In the middle of a deserted town, a lone boy stood at a payphone.

The boy looked down at the phone in his left hand, which kept repeating the same prerecorded message.

"Due to an emergency all circuits are busy. Please head to the nearest shelter for assistance." The message continued again.

The boy looked around and down at himself, he was wearing a pair of black steel toe boots, black jean shorts that came just below his knees, and a black muscle shirt that exposed his massive arms.

He slowly reached over with his right hand and touched his left bicep. He could feel the outline of the cross and serpent, the points of the crown, and the gentle slope of the wings.

The boy lowered his right hand and looked straight ahead then spoke. "This time, I **won't** lose." He said as he dropped the phone.

He turned towards the intersection where he knew the familiar image would form, that was not the case though.

He was surprised to see Master standing there instead, looking much like he had only moments ago. He turned his head as the fluttering for the birds caught his ears, but was intrigued as they were frozen in mid flight.

As he turned his head back towards the intersection though, he was startled to find that Master now stood mere feet from him.

Master stood firm, his 6'2" frame would have made a normal person slightly fearful, and while his short blonde hair was not uncommon, his eyes were what scared most. Hellfire, which was the only word that really described the color of them.

"Well, you have made your choice." The man said. "Do you think you can do it?" he questioned.

Shinji nodded, "I will, there is no question in my mind." He answered, "But I have to ask Master. Why send me all the way back?" he asked.

The man smiled "First it is not necessary to call me Master now. You may call me by my given name. Kiaser, Kiaser Koh. As for your other question, what better way to correct all that went wrong? Now you have the ability to change all the mistakes that happened the first time." He said.

"But, there are certain rules that must not be broken. Do you think you will be able to follow them?" He asked the boy.

"I will do whatever I have to." Shinji replied.

"Alright then here they are. First, you must never speak of what will happen. **no one** must know what you know. If they do it will cause more problems than you may think it will solve. Second, and this is probably the most important and most painful one yet, you may **not** contact Asuka in any way shape or form before your destined meeting on the 'Over The Rainbow'." The man said, knowing this would not sit well.

"What do you mean I can't contact her? How will she know what's going on?" The younger man stated.

Kiaser simply raised his hand up, "That is being taken care of as we speak."

-On the other side of the planet-

A young woman shot straight up in bed, feeling her side, her face and the surrounding area.

There was a soft click of a switch and the small lamp next to her bed came to life. She continued to check every square inch of her side, she checked her hair, felt her head, looking for anything that may explain what was going on.

"You won't find any answers in that mop of red hair." A familiar voice spoke from a darkened corner.

"Joe? What the hell happened?" She asked, confused to no end.

"Well first, tell me what you remember." He said as he pulled a chair next to the bed.

"I…I remember… Shinji, he was standing next to me after I got shot. Then… everything was white…" She said looking more confused with every word she spoke.

"Well, that's more than I could have hoped for." Joe said with a smirk. "Alright since it seems you don't remember everything; I'll fill you in a little bit." He said as he started to explain everything, including the rules that Kiaser was currently explaining to the other half.

-Back in Tokyo-3-

"Third, you may only use your powers when absolutely needed. Wouldn't want to attract too much attention if you catch my drift." Kiaser said. "Also, and this is something I cannot stress enough, do **NOT** kill your father. He is like he was before all of this began. He will not remember the changes of his later self. Do you have any questions?" Kiaser asked.

Shinji shook his head, "I think I understand it all. As long as I get to see her again, nothing will get in my way." He said, clenching his right hand.

"So long as you do not lose yourself along the way everything will be fine. Do not forget that this is not only a chance to make things right with her, but also to set right the wrongs that happened around you." The man spoke.

"I will not fail this time." Both children spoke simultaneously, even though half a world apart.

* * *

A/N: Alright, here is the first chapter of Re-Trial, sequal to The Spar. I will admit that I was throughly suprised by the requests for me to make this story. Because of the out-pouring, I have decided to go with it a bit early. Now since there were more than a few readers last time I have some questions for those who do will be reading this.

1. Did you like the music used for the fight scenes?  
2. Would you like to see them in this story as well?

I would like input from the fans on the songs I use, Only in PM's please, I don't want reviews filled with song ideas. I will take all options into consideration and pick one to use. So, the first song I will be looking for is for the Third Angel. Depending on the song I choose I may send a copy of the fight to the person who's song I use and see how they feel about the fight goes.

Now that I've drabbled on, I hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as they did the last. Please R&R.  
(BTW, the chapters will get longer, I just wanted to get some of the 'Rules', out of the way.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I write stories? I'd just make new episodes HAHAHA!!... anyways, that's right I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

Shinji watched as Kiaser faded from view and time began to flow around him. He watched as the birds continued their flight, and never even flinched as the two missiles flew mere feet from his head down the street and around another corner.

He raised his head as the explosion of the warheads harmlessly detonated against the skin of the Third Angel, Sachiel.

He grinned as the Angel pointed its hand at one of the VTOL's and speared with an energy lance from its palm. He continued to grin as the craft crashed not more than twenty yards from him, secondary explosions sending debris and shrapnel towards him.

The blue A310 he knew so well flipped a one-eighty right as he suspected it would, stopping just short of hitting him.

The door flung open and the purple haired driver spoke as if nothing was wrong.

"Sorry I'm late, had to take a detour." Misato said as she motioned for Shinji to get in.

"Ah Misato Katsuragi I take it? No need to worry about being late, I was just enjoying the light show." He said with a chuckle as he got in.

A split second later they were tearing down the road away from the angel, and on there way to start the scenario all over again for at least one of them.

"Oh, do you have the papers your father sent you?" Misato asked him as they passed what would be an armaments building in a few weeks.

Shinji pulled the paper work out of the pocket in his bag and handed them to her, in return she handed him a packed stamped with 'confidential' stamped all over it. He looked at it then shoved it into his bag.

'Boy the psych profile for this one was way off.' Misato thought as they continued down the road.

Several minutes later they stopped the car and Misato grabbed a pair of binoculars from the back and watched the angel as it moved over a mountain. All the VTOLs pulled back suddenly.

"What are…? They wouldn't." Misato said as she turned towards the young man. "GET… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled as she saw him sitting on the edge of the window his upper body resting on the roof of the car.

"Not this time." He said in a whisper. He watched as the N2 was dropped and contacted with the angel on the other side of the cliffs. As the shockwave approached quickly he put his hands in front of him and focused.

As the blast near the car it slammed into an invisible wall and was redirected around the car. Shinji grunted as the pressure was more than he expected, he poured more energy into deflecting the blast.

As the blast ended and everything calmed down he crawled back into the car. "Alright, we can go now." He said calmly, like nothing had just happened.

Misato stared at him blankly. "Wh… What just happened?" she said trying to figure out how they didn't end up on their side.

Shinji just grinned "That was nothing, but I suggest we get where we need to go." He spoke as he reached over and started the car for her.

Misato continued to look at him for a minute, and then shook her head and pulled away heading towards an emergency entrance. 'What the hell is going on here?' She thought.

"Don't worry Misato-san, everything will be revealed in due time." He spoke, sensing her confusion. 'I wonder what they will think when I'm not exactly as timid as I should be.' He thought for a moment.

* * *

"Yeah… and get the express train ready too, thanks Rits." Misato finished her conversation and closed her cell phone. "Alright we will be there in no time." She said as she looked over at the boy sitting next to her. 'Hmm.' she thought with a smirk. "So, what do you think of my dress? I bought it special for you." She said, trying to get a rise out of him.

Shinji looked over at her, and then looked her up and down. 'So it starts now does it?' he thought. "Well, I must say it looks good on you, course it would look better crumpled up on my bedroom floor." He said with a slight smirk.

His comment caused her to swerve a little as she blushed. "Wh… where did that come from?" she asked, trying not to look him in the eye.

Shinji started laughing, "I'm just teasing you, but you do look very nice in that dress."

"Why you..." she said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

As the got parked on the car train Misato turned to him. "So, do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sure it's got something to do with that… whatever it was back there. I mean my father hasn't so much as called since he dumped me off, so it must mean he needs me to fight that for him." Shinji said, hoping he wouldn't reveal too much.

As they entered the Geofront Shinji did his best to act surprised. "Wow! A real Geofront." He said.

"That's right; this is the underground headquarters for NERV. The best last hope for mankind." She spoke, a little more rehearsed than Shinji remembered.

* * *

"You know, this is the fifth time we've passed this corridor. Do you know where you're going?" Shinji said, grateful that he knew the real path, but annoyed that he couldn't just take it.

"Ah, it's just your imagination." She said as she turned the map around in her hands again. 'I knew I should have studied this thing more.' She thought. "Okay, we can take this elevator down to the right floor." She said.

'Ah yes, then Dr. Akagi will come to the rescue.' He thought as the door closed.

As expected the door's opened to reveal Dr. Ritsuko Akagi in her bathing suit and lab coat. "You got lost again, didn't you?" She asked, directing it at Misato.

"Ah, yes just a little." She responded with a slight bow.

"Is this the Third Child?" She asked, looking him over.

"Yes. This is Shinji Ikari, designated Third Child by the Marduke report." Misato responded.

Shinji extended his hand out, "Pleased to meet you doctor." He spoke.

Ritsuko was slightly surprised by his openness towards a stranger. 'Something's not right here.' She thought as she extended her hand and gave his a quick shake. "Pleased to meet you too Shinji."

* * *

"Repeat, Battle stations, level one. Prepare for ground-unit interception." Blared over the loud speaker.

"Sounds serious." Misato said.

"Yeah, things are going to get rough from here on in." Ritsuko said.

"How is Unit One doing?" Misato asked.

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration, using the B-type equipment." She responded.

All the while Shinji stood there staring at the reddish fluid to his right. He smiled slightly as the saw the hand of Unit One barely visible behind the glass.

"Does it really work? It's never worked before, has it?" Misato asked.

"The possibility of activation is 0.000000001." She responded.

Shinji ignored them for the rest of the trip up, planning on how he would deal with the angel this time. He had to get the angel out of the city, he would not allow Toji's sister to get hurt this time.

* * *

As they sped across the red water in a small boat, Shinji could feel his heart racing. He knew so much, he could do so much good this time around, but he had to keep his powers in check. He knew that if he exposed his powers or his knowledge that he would be useless. They would lock him up in a nut ward, or just have him executed.

As they disembarked the boat they passed into a room that was pitch black when the door closed. 'This is it.' he thought as the lights came on. He stared in mock amazement at the site before him. "What…. What is it?" he asked.

"This is man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine." Ritsuko stated. "The first model of the synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit One: built here in secret it is mankind's last hope."

"So… this is what the old man has been doing all these years." Shinji said.

"Correct." Gendo spoke, high in the observation station.

Shinji began to clench and unclench his fist. Every possible way to kill the man in front of him flashed through his mind in an instant. It took every ounce of strength he had not to zip up there real quick and punch his head clean off his shoulders. "So, this is why you called me here, to play with your new toy?" The young man asked.

"Doctor, prepare to launch. The enemy is on the move again." He said ignoring his son's question.

"DON'T." Shinji shouted, shaking the walkway they were on. "Do not ignore me." He said in a regular tone.

Misato looked from Shinji to Ritsuko, "Wait, your going to have him pilot? It took Rei eight months before she was ready to sync with Unit Zero, and we know how well that went over." She said.

"We have no other choice I'm afraid." The doctor replied.

"Are you refusing to pilot?" The commander asked.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Shinji said defiantly.

Gendo turned to his right and pushed a button. Fuyutski's image came up on the screen. "Wake Rei." He said.

"Is she capable of fighting?" Fuyutski asked.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo said.

In an instant the image was replaced with a screen saying 'sound only'.

"Yes." Came a weak voice.

"You need to do it again Rei, the replacement is useless." He said.

"Yes." Came her response before the screen went black.

"Damn you old man, answer me!" Shinji shouted. He knew what was about to happen, but couldn't stop it.

As the medical team entered from the far left Shinji turned towards them. 'Rei.' He thought. They were just almost past the group when the structure shook, causing Rei to fall from her bed, but she never hit the ground.

"The Angel, it's found us?" Misato shouted as the tech scrambled around.

Ritsuko and Gendo though were both amazed that Shinji not only didn't flinch from the shake but had also moved fast enough to catch Rei before she hit the ground.

Shinji lowered his head down to her and whispered in her ear "Rei, I'm sorry."

Shinji gently put the girl on the ground just as another shockwave rocked the building, sending Ritsuko and Misato sprawling across the floor. Shinji stood his ground as he locked eyes with Gendo.

No one saw the massive crossbeam that was falling until it was almost too late. Shinji merely put his hand up and caught the massive two ton beam in one hand, then chucked it over the edge of the railing and into the water below. "Alright, I'll do it, but I will be having a meeting with you after this." He said as he pointed towards the commander.

* * *

Massive pumps began to drain the fluid from around the Eva. Techs were running here and there as commands were given for launch. In the command center the bridge techs were monitoring the process, reporting important events as the unfolded.

In the plug, sitting upon the throne of souls once again, Shinji was flexing his right hand slowly. The build up to this fight was like nothing he had felt before, this time he would be ready, nothing would go wrong. People would be saved, and he would not be taken buy surprise.

"Preparing to inject the entry plug with LCL." Maya said from her terminal.

Shinji watched as the fluid began to poor in and fill the tube. True he hated the taste and smell of this stuff, but that wasn't at the forefront of his mind right now. As the fluid passed over his head he exhaled all the oxygen he held in his lungs and took a deep breath of the fluid, only slightly coughing as he did so.

"Are you alright Shinji?" Misato asked. "How did you know that was safe?"

"Well, you obviously wouldn't try to drown the pilot before combat, would you?" he answered back smiling slightly.

"Smart ass." She said grinning.

"Starting connection process, everything green so far." Maya said as Ritsuko watched over her shoulder.

'This should shock them.' He thought as he felt the presence of his mother in the Eva. 'Now don't try anything yet mother, we will need to have a talk as well later.' He thought causing the presence to flinch a little.

"A-10 connection green, Unit One fully activated." Maya said.

"How… His sync rate is hovering at 99." Ritsuko muttered, though not low enough that Misato missed it.

"What? Is that even possible?" She asked.

Ritsuko shrugged as they watched the final restraints move away from the massive unit.

"Ready to move Unit One to launch pad Three, emergence point set as point T." one of the techs shouted

"Begin moving." Misato ordered.

Sitting in his chair above the command deck, Gendo watched as everything unfolded. Fuyutski leaned in close, "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

Gendo nodded "He will do what he has to." He replied.

"Unit One in place, ready to launch on your command." Makoto said.

"Eva launch!" Misato shouted.

Shinji barely noticed the G force as he was launched to the surface at over two hundred miles per hour, nor did he notice the sudden stop at the top of the shaft.

"Alright, release the final safety locks." Misato said.

Unit One lurched forward slightly as the restraints on its shoulders loosened. Shinji just grinned widely as the Angel turned towards the new target. "You ready for me?" Shinji said.

Ritsuko's image came over the com-line. "Just concentrate on walking for now." She said.

"Roger." Shinji said with the same smirk on his face.

Unit One took a massive step forward, the impact of its foot blowing out car windows near it. Its next step however was very different then any of the expected.

"SHINJI!!" Misato shouted.

The rest of the bridge crew could only watch in complete amazement.

A/N: Alright folks, sorry this one took a bit, but I went to an Anime convention last weekend, and I didn't want to start this and not finish it before I left.

I will try to work Rei/Misato/Toji/Kaji and some of the other lesser used characters into this story.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I have gotten a few ideas for songs to go along, even if alot of people don't read those parts :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1, Please R&R.**

**3**

Most of the crew in the command centre had seen some pretty strange things since they started their employment with NERV. A few had seen things that no one would even believe, but even those few were complete in awe of the sight that played out on the screen in front of them.

_Rise  
Throw away  
The charade of your life  
Let the flame of my heart  
Burn away  
Your complacence tonight  
I command you to rise_

Shinji had heard Misato scream his name through over the com line, but he didn't care. It was time for some pay back and he was going to have fun this time around.

He quickly covered the distance between himself and Sachiel, catching the confused angel with a massive body check that sent the angel flying into the air and towards the outskirts of the city.

_Wash away  
The decay of your life  
Feel the light of your eyes  
Find the way  
Through the darkness tonight  
Fearing no one_

Do you really think I covet like you do?

"Ma'am!" Maya shouted "Sync ratio slowly climbing, current rate is 99.5."

Ritsuko just stared in complete and utter disbelief, "This isn't possible. Is it a berserker?" She asked the young woman.

Maya shook her head, "No Ma'am, no signs of the unit going berserk."

_Come, take me away  
Remove the fear from my eyes  
Feel the flame of my heart  
Burning away  
All conversation tonight  
Hearing no one_

Sachiel could not believe he had been struck in such a way, and as he stood up was trying to decide how to properly deal with the new threat to his goal.

Unfortunately before he could come up with anything at all he was struck again, forcing him to skip none to elegantly across the fields lead further out of town.

_Am I precious to you now?  
Am I precious to you now?_

"Alright, enough playing around with you little one." Shinji said as he engaged the prog knife in his shoulder pylon and began stalking towards the angel.

_Now rise  
Turn away  
From the shame of your life  
Feel the light from my eyes  
Offering  
Consolation tonight  
Fearing no one_

Do you really think I want it like you do?

"How did he know about the weapons system?" Misato asked dumbfounded.

"I…I have no idea, we didn't tell him before he launched." Ritsuko responded, clueless herself.

_Come, take me away  
Remove the fear from my eyes  
Feel the flame of my heart  
Burning away  
All conversation tonight  
Hearing no one_

As Sachiel stood up once again he began to step back slowly, not liking the look of that giant glowing blade. As the purple behemoth stepped closer it was halted in it's tracks by a giant, barely visible wall.

_Am I precious to you now?  
Am I precious to you now?_

Fearing no one

Saviors of my soul

Am I precious to you now?  
Am I precious to you now?

"An AT Field?" Ritsuko questioned "How will he negate that?"

"Do we have anything to disrupt it?" Misato questioned on of the bridge crew, but was not pleased with the response she got.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Ritsuko asked as she looked at Maya's screen. "He's matching frequencies, he's canceling the angel's AT Field with his own."

"No, he's tearing through it." Misato stated.

_Now, I cannot stop this  
Pure emotion  
Falling from my eyes  
You are vindicating  
Liberating  
Saviors of my soul_

Shinji grinned as he drew his fists back and plunged them into the angel's AT Field at the same point, the proceeded to tear the Field apart.

"That won't stop me, not this time." He spoke.

Rushing forward quickly, Unit-One dodged left and right hooks thrown by the Sachiel, merely toying with the being.

_Now rise  
Throw away  
The charade of your life  
Let the flame of my heart  
Burn away  
Your complacence tonight  
Fearing no one_

Sachiel was about to jump upon Unit-One, tired of these games, he would simply self-destruct himself upon his enemy, and take them both out.

However he had not expected to find his enemies weapons sticking out of his core. Just as he was about to rear back and make his final attack, Shinji had thrust his prog knife hilt deep into the angel's core.

"Now…. Die." Shinji said as he turned away from the collapsing Angel.

* * *

Shinji stood in the hallway of the hospital, over looking the lake within the Geofront.

'Damn that Ritsuko.' He thought to himself.

He no sooner got the Eva into the cage and Ritsuko had him dragged kicking and screaming into the hospital wing for tests.

'Maybe I went a bit too far.' He thought as a door down the hall opened.

The sounds of a gurney being wheeled down the hall caught his ears. 'Right on time.' He thought as he turned around. He walked slowly towards the men pushing the bed and motioned for them to stop.

"How you feeling Rei?" He asked the girl laying on the stretcher.

She only looked at him with her one good eye. Gentle breathes escaping her lips, nothing more.

"Well, I hope you get well soon." Shinji said before allowing the group to continue on it's way.

Misato was standing at the end of the hall as the previous actions finished out. 'What was that all about?' she thought as she headed towards the young man.

"Hey Shinji, you ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my stuff and I'll be ready to go." He replied as he went back into his room to gather up his duffle bag.

* * *

The pair stood outside the elevators waiting to ride down and leave when the door 'dinged' and opened. Inside stood the one, the only, the heartless bastard, Gendo Ikari. The two Ikaris looked at each other for a moment before Shinji stepped onto the elevator.

After a few floors the youngest Ikari spoke up.

"So, I figured since I'm going to be piloting the Eva for the foreseeable future, I think me and the other pilots should get some kind of monetary compensation." Shinji said towards his father.

Gendo turned to stare down his child, but was slightly surprised to see that Shinji was standing firmly in place, apparently ready for a verbal argument should one arise.

"As long as you pilot, you will be paid accordingly." Gendo said, 'money is of no issue as long as my scenario goes unfaltered.' He thought. "Is there anything else?" Gendo said sternly.

"For now, no, but if I think of anything later I'll pop on by your office and let you know." Shinji said as the doors opened on their floor.

Shinji left the elevator, leaving a temporarily stunned Misato in his wake. She blinked a few times before leaving to catch up with the only person to stand up to the commander the way he had.

As the two headed out of the hospital and towards the nearby parking lot Misato couldn't get over what had just transpired.

"You know, I've never seen anyone stand up to him like that." She said.

"I kind of figured, but that wasn't the first nor the last time." He said with a slight smirk. "So, where will I be staying during my extended layover here?" he asked her.

"Oh, I've had it arranged so that you'll be staying with me." She said.

"Ah, and that wouldn't have to do with a pay increase for taking care of someone as important as myself correct?" he asked jokingly.

"Ah… Well…. Umm…." Misato stuttered before Shinji burst out laughing.

"It's alright Misato, I could use the company." He said as the crawled into the car.

Misato stood there for a minute, 'did he just play me?' she asked herself before getting into the car as well. "You know, your nothing like your profile says." She said.

"I'm sure you'll find that thing is wrong about a lot of stuff." Shinji said with a smirk.

* * *

Misato was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a beer, wearing her trademark cutoff shorts and loose tee. They had already split up the list of chores, pretty even down the middle, though she was sure he knew she was cheating he never said anything.

Shinji was just about to enter the bathroom, to wash away the events of the day, and to try to relax a little. '3….2….1….' Shinji thought, just as the door opened revealing the warm water penguin fresh out of his own bath.

Shinji leaned over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and turned back towards the kitchen. "Hey Misato." He said as he opened the door to the kitchen, "I think I found dinner." He joked, holding the helpless penguin up.

Misato spit her beer out as she choked on a laugh. "That's PenPen, he's not dinner, he's my pet." She said wiping her mouth off.

"Oh, alright then." He said as he put the bird on the ground and quickly closed the door to avoid the peck he knew was coming.

* * *

As Shinji sat in the bath he recalled the events of the day, as well of the last year that was yet to come.

'Hmm, I'd better explain things to mom next time I go in for a test.' He thought to himself as he sunk lower into the tub. 'She won't be happy, but I'm sure she'll understand.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen Misato sat, slowly sipping her beer, waiting for Shinji to leave the bath. 'Hmm I wonder if I should ask him about it.' she thought. She tossed her now empty can into the trash as she heard the bathroom door open.

"All yours." Shinji shouted as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Hey, Shinji…. Can I ask you a question really quick?" Misato said as she entered the hallway.

Shinji stopped in his tracks, 'she couldn't have figured it out, could she?', he turned around, "Yeah?"

"During the fight, you said 'This won't stop me, not this time.'… what did you mean this time?" She asked, her arms crossed just under her breasts.

"Umm… I'm…. I'm not sure." He said trying to hide his slipup. "Guess I just got caught up in the moment, ya know." He finished hoping she would accept this answer.

"Yeah, I understand." She said with a small smile, 'but that's not what really happened is it.' she thought to herself as she turned towards the bathroom.

* * *

Shinji lay in bed, his SDAT sitting on the table next to him. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if he really made the right decision. 'Of course you did. Soon you'll get to be back with her.' He told himself. Shinji slipped into peaceful sleep as the thoughts of a beautiful redhead danced in his mind.

* * *

On the other side of the world, news of the attack by the Third Angel, and it's subsequent defeat, had reached NERV-03 in Germany.

Kaji was sitting at his desk meddling around with some files when his young charge walked through the door.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" He asked.

"No, what about?" said the young woman.

"The Third Angel attacked Tokyo-3." The man said, judging her reaction.

"Oh yeah? Well, since we are all still alive, I take it the pilot won?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he beat it. The most impressive thing was that he was synced at ninety-nine percent the whole time." He said, expecting an outburst.

Asuka humphed and turned to walk out, stopping only at the door for a minute. She wanted to be happy that Shinji was safe, but she remembered Joe's warning. 'you must not draw too much attention with a major personality change, try to remain as normal as you used to be. At least until you join up with him on the carrier again.'

She turned her head slightly before speaking "Guess beginners luck is true."

As she walked out of the room closing the door behind her, Kaji was looking at the now closed door with an eyebrow raised. "Did I miss something?" he asked himself. The Asuka he knew would have flown off the handle and probably thrown some of his paper work around.

'She hasn't been acting like herself since she got up.' He thought to himself as he turned back to his computer and continued reading an encrypted email.

Thanks to SithKnight-Galen for pre-reading the fight sequence. Hopefully I'll get around to updating quicker (I kind of ran into a brick wall with how to get this chapter going.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1. Also for those who have asked, the song in the last chapter was "Rise" by disturbed, to which I also do not own any rights to. Please read and enjoy.**

**4**

Asuka was in the changing room, getting ready for a simple sync test. 'Yeah, real simple.' She thought as she pulled her shirt off, 'They'll get a surprise, that's for sure.' She continued as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, ignoring some girls that were entering.

"Oh, that's an interesting tattoo, where did you get it?" One of the girls asked.

Asuka looked at her arm and realized that this could cause a problem, if people found out she had some new tattoo, without ever going to a tattoo shop. "Oh it's nothing, just a rub on, ya know since they won't let me get a real one." She responded.

The other girls seemed to buy this answer, only one of them brought up another question. "What does it stand for?"

Asuka was now quite stumped, what did it stand for? Did it have any real meaning to it? She didn't know for sure, she had never thought to ask. The only thing that jumped to the front of her mind was this. "It stands for a second chance."

* * *

Now in her plugsuit, and sitting in the test 'tube' as it were, all she could think about was the faithful day she would reunite with the love of her life. Unfortunately she had to clear her mind to begin the test.

In the test booth, the doctors on hand along with the scientists, and Kaji, thought this would be a standard test. Maybe slightly lower as a result of hearing how well the third child did in his first fight.

Back in the cockpit Asuka sat silently and focused, she remembered what Shinji had told her about his mother's soul being housed inside the Eva. Now she wondered if that was true with her own mother.

'Mama are you there?' she thought.

For a moment nothing happened, she thought maybe she was wrong, or that the simulator wasn't actually connected to her Eva. Then she felt a gentle tug at the back of her head, much like someone stroking her hair.

'Mama, you are with me.' She said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

A strong sadness came over her, like she could feel her mother weeping for how things had been left between them.

"What's going on?" One of the scientists shouted.

"Is it going berserk?" another shouted.

"No sir, all systems are normal." A tech said from a console

Kaji stepped up to speak now, "Then why did her ratio jump up to 99"

* * *

Shinji had once again gotten into the groove of living with Misato. He was grateful she hadn't pushed the issue from the other night; he needed time to come up with a good cover story. Either that or he needed to watch what he says in combat better.

As Shinji entered the grounds of the school, he was hopeful that he did things better this time. He tightened his grip on his bag and headed into the office, even though he knew where he was going.

* * *

Shinji was sitting in the same seat as before in class 2-A. As the teacher entered the room Hikari ran the students through the routine and they all seated themselves for another boring lesson.

Shinji counted down the seconds until the message came across his terminal. He count zero and there it came. The message that started a mess last time, 'are you the pilot? Y/N'.

'Hmm, should I play it cool? Nah, it could be more interesting this time.' He thought to himself. He typed in his reply and as soon as he hit the enter button the classroom exploded with the same questions he had to shoot down before. "No, I can't talk about it." "No, I can't take you for a ride in it." "No, I will not hook you up as a pilot." Only this time while he was shooting down questions, he was also looking towards Toji, whose eyes just stayed locked on the young pilot.

* * *

Shinji was walking across the courtyard heading towards the school's main gate, knowing that soon the fourth angel would show.

"Hey, new kid!" someone shouted from behind Shinji.

He stopped, already knowing who it was, and turned around slowly. "Yeah." he said.

Toji came up to him and quickly bowed before the young man, "Thank you." He said. "Thank you for saving my sister and myself."

Shinji stood dumbfounded for a moment, and then spoke. "There's no need to thank me, I was doing what was right. Just make sure next time you and your sister get to the shelters." Shinji smiled and extended a hand forward.

Toji raised up then hesitantly put his hand forward and the two boys shook.

'Well there is one wrong fixed.' Shinji thought as he saw Rei walking towards them. "Now if you'll excuse me I think someone is looking for me." He said as he walked toward the azure haired girl.

* * *

Shinji sat in the entry plug of Unit 01 once again. He could still remember the last time he came in for a sync test, and how he had to try to explain things to his mother.

_flashback_

'No, you listen to your mother. This was not how it was supposed to be.' Yui "spoke".

'I'm sorry mother, but things are not going to happen that way. They didn't the first time, they won't this time.' Shinji thought as he sat in the plug during his sync test.

'Why? What makes her so special? She's no different than any other girl; she'll just use you and leave you when she's done with you.' She argued.

'You tried that same line before, it won't work, and you're just going to have to accept it. Please mother, I don't want to have to call in a trump card, but if I have too I'll call upon someone who will set this straight.' Shinji said, trying to sound threatening.

Yui remained quiet for the remainder of the test, obviously reaching into his mind and viewing the events yet to come. When she got to the incident with the 15th angel, she then knew what he meant with this threat. Shortly before the test ended, Yui spoke again.

'Alright my son, I believe you. All I can do is ask that you forgive me for the pain I have caused you in both of your pasts.' She said as the plug went silent.

_/flashback_

Shinji was now locked into the catapult, ready to make a rather sneaky entrance into the city.

"Do you understand the plan?" Misato asked over the com system.

"Yeah, Neutralize and destroy. What could be simpler." He said, though he was thinking 'just don't screw yourself this time Ikari.'

"Alright, Eva launch!" Misato commanded.

Shinji was launched into one of the many entry points of the city, already armed with a massive full auto machine gun. 'God I hope this works this time.' He thought.

"Unit One, engaging." He said as he turned the corner and opened fire.

The angel barely had the chance to turn when the bullets began to tear into its flesh. But it was not enough to severely damage it, and was given an odd opportunity by its attacker.

"NO! You've it covered with your smoke." Misato shouted from the command center.

'Well, that's not a surprise.' He thought to himself, 'alright the first attack should be.'

There was a slight change in the smoke cloud, giving Shinji the signal he needed. Just as a tentacle of light whipped out from the cloud, Unit One was already back flipping away from the attack.

Unit One now stood several blocks away from Shamshel, trying to figure out a new attack plan.

"Do we have any kind of swords, or axes in the weapons stores?" Shinji shouted through the com, dodging more attacks as he did so. 'I don't remember those things being so long.'

"Hold on a minute, we'll send something through weapons access port gamma." Misato told him as he dove out of the way, dodging another whip attack.

* * *

"Alright, tell me we have something?" Misato asked as she turned towards Ritsuko.

The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well, we do have a weapon in development, but I doubt it will work." She replied.

"At this point it's better than nothing, send it to him." She shouted to one of the weapons techs."

* * *

"Alright, it should be there in thirty seconds, can you make it there in time?" Misato asked.

Shinji pushed the Eva into another leap, 'those whips are getting closer.' He thought as the attack barely missed his foot. "Yeah, it just better be there." He said as he began a sprint down the street to the weapons locker.

Just as he reached it the door opened and a massive katana was extended from within the building. Shinji grabbed the sword and turned to face is attacker just as another tentacle was flying this direction. With one quick move Shinji had ducked under the appendage and swiftly swiped up, severing the limb from its owner.

* * *

The bridge stood in a collective silence, none had ever seen the weapon activate.

"That…that's impossible." Ritsuko said.

"Well, I'd say it's pretty damn possible." Misato replied as they continued to watch the fight.

* * *

Shinji stood once again as Shamshel thrashed around, a purple blood like substance oozing from it's now missing "arm".

"Oh yeah, it's on now bitch!" Shinji shouted as he rushed forward, sword drawn even to his shoulders.

Shamshel had had enough playing around with this toy. It let loose its one good tentacle and made a wide sweep, slicing building tops and towers as it closed in on its target. It would bury the curse before it if it had to.

Shinji saw the attack and jumped to the left, planted a foot in one building then pushed off to get more air effectively avoiding the attack completely. Shamshel looked up towards the sky as the giant came falling from the sky, sword held firmly in front of him in both hands.

Shamshel could not move, it could not think, the only thing it could do was silently die as the sword tore through its core.

Shinji stood triumphantly over his latest kill; he drew the sword back and looked it over, admiring the curve of the massive blade. He looked around and walked over to a nearby construction site.

"Shinji, are you alright?" Misato asked, slightly concerned that he hadn't made contact with the base yet.

"Yeah, just give me a second…. Hey, by the way, what's the name of this sword?" he asked.

Ritsuko spoke up, "It's called the Magoroku-Exterminate Sword, or Magoroku-E Sword for short." She said, still slightly stunned that the sword worked.

"Cool." Was all he said as he used it to cut the support wire holding a long steel pipe in the air from a crane. He then slid an arm through the wire still connecting the two ends of the pipe and slide it across his back. Unit One walked towards one of the recovery elevators and stepped on.

Before giving the command to be returned, Unit One spun the massive blade in it's hand and then sheathed in onto it's back. "Unit One, coming home." Shinji said as the ground shifted and began to lower him.

* * *

Asuka looked over Kaji's shoulder as he read the latest After Action Report. She has a slight smile as she watched the attached video footage of the fight, making sure that Kaji never saw it.

"Well, looks like that Third Child is pretty good." Kaji said.

"Yeah well, he obviously has luck on his side." She said with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Oh, by the way, they say that with the increase in attacks on the city, they may look at moving up the date to transfer you and Unit Two to Tokyo-3." Kaji told her, watching her every movement as he did so.

Asuka paused for a moment, she could feel her heart catch, 'I might get to see him sooner?' she thought, but then quickly pushed it aside, "Why? They don't think their master pilot can hold out any longer?" she said as she walked out of the room.

"Heh, gotcha." Kaji said as he turned back towards his computer.

Alright, sorry for the long delay, but lifes a bitch sometimes and I got severely held up in getting this chapter posted, hope everyone enjoys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in Ch 1. A/N after the chapter.**

**5**

Shinji slowly walked through the rather empty facility, peering around corners and moving quietly as he could.

'It should be around here somewhere.' He thought as he ducked down a dark hallway to avoid a guard patrol rounding a corner.

"You know you shouldn't be here." came a whisper from the shadows behind him.

He waited for the guards to walk past before replying, "That may be, but it won't hurt just to look." He said with a grin as he took off down the hall again.

He came to the door he had been looking for; he opened it quietly and snuck. Latching the door behind him he slowly walked over to the bed and stared intently at the person laying there.

"Are you sure you want this kind of risk?" the voice said once again.

"I told you, nothing is going to happen." Shinji replied as he kneeled down next to the bed. He hesitantly reached a hand out and laid it on the hand of the girl in the bed.

"SHINJI!" Asuka shouted as she shot up in bed. She looked around the room, but didn't see anyone. She took a breath and laid back in her bed, 'this waiting is gonna be the death of me.' She thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Shinji was about to head off for school when Misato flagged him down, "Hey, could you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shinji asked, hoping to avoid certain topics of conversation.

"Could you remind Rei that she has her reactivation test today." She said as she cracked open her second beer of the morning.

"Wait… I thought that wasn't for a few days?" He asked, 'could I have miss counted my days?' he thought, 'no, I couldn't have.'

"It was, but with the way you've been fighting and keeping cost at a minimum they were able to allocate more funds and techs to repairing unit 00." Misato said, sounding proud of his actions in combat.

"Oh… alright, I'll remind her." He said as he walked out of the house. 'Great, I wonder how this is gonna mess things up more.' He thought as he walked onward.

* * *

School was letting out and Shinji was grateful. He had made sure to remind Rei when he sat with her for lunch. Toji and Kensuke had even come over and sat with them, even though they didn't really talk.

'I'll actually make an attempt with her this time. Maybe she won't be so bad later.' He thought as he passed the school gate.

He paused for a moment, deciding whether to go to headquarters to watch the activation test, or if he should just head home and think.

As he was just about to make up his mind he saw recognized a group of people walking down the street, and grinned as he started to follow them.

Down the street a girl was walking quickly, hoping to lose the group of boys behind her. She moved this way and that hoping to avoid a private place, trying to stay in the public's eye.

Unfortunately for her though she took a wrong turn and quickly found herself at the wrong end of a dead end alley. She turned hoping to quickly run back out, but halted as soon as she saw the group of boys blocking her path.

She started stepping backwards till she was against a wall. One of the boys stepped forward and got close to her.

"Now where do you think you are going Mana-chan?" The boy spoke, "You said you would go out with me today after school, did you forget already?"

The boys behind him chuckled at his little joke.

"I don't know what your talking about Techi, I never said that." She said, panic in her voice. She tried to move to one side of the alley or the other, but she was blocked in now.

"Oh, well I have a few witnesses here that say you did. And they wouldn't lie, they're good boys." Techi said as his sickening grin widened.

"Oh, Mana-chan, there you are." Shinji said as he walked down the alley way. "I thought I told you to meet me at the arcade." He continued as he strolled into the alley. 'I guess something's never change.' He thought.

"Hey, why don't you get lost new kid, she's hanging with us." Techi said as he crew started to spread out and surround the other boy.

"Oh, I don't think that's gonna be happening." Shinji said.

"Really, you think so?" Techi said. "GET HIM!"

One of the boys rushed in from Shinji's right, and threw a wild right hook.

Shinji stepped back and grabbed the boy's wrist with his left hand, using his right hand at the elbow he threw the boy across the alley into a wall upside down.

Shinji had just finished standing up when another boy grabbed him from behind in a bear hug. Shinji wiggled a little bit, crouched down then flipped forward, causing the boy to go with him. When they landed on the ground there was a sickening crunch as ribs broke under the pressure.

Shinji stood up again and brushed a little dirt off his shoulder. "Two down, three to go." He said as he sized up his next opponents.

Techi just stood there, holding Mana by the upper arm. His two friends were looking a little panicked. "Don't just stand there, get him." Techi yelled.

The two looked at each other and sprinted down the alley way, right past Shinji and out to the street.

"Ah, looks like they don't want to play." Shinji said with a smirk.

Techi knew he was out of luck; he let Mana go and started to back away. "Hey, I think this was all a big misunderstanding." He said pleadingly.

"Oh, it was a misunderstanding alright. But this time you're going to learn your lesson." Shinji said as he sprinted down the alleyway. Techi brought his arms up to block his face, but Shinji punched him straight in the gut forcing to double over.

Shinji brought his knee up into Techi's face sending him flying backwards into a pile of trash.

Shinji leaned in close, "That, was for Asuka." He said before standing and heading over to Mana.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Y…Yeah… I ….. I think so." She said, obviously stunned.

"Alright, I'm gonna have someone here in a moment to check you over and take care of them." He said a he motioned to the boys out cold.

He flicked his phone open, "Yeah, this is Ikari. I need four ambulances and section two at my location." He said then waited for the other person to finish. "Alright, thanks." He flipped the phone closed.

The ambulances started to show up as they got back to the street. Several section 2 agents came over to inquire about what happened.

"This young woman here will fill you in when she's ready I have somewhere I need to be." Shinji said as he started walking towards the nearest entry point for headquarters.

* * *

Shinji walked in the room just as the full test commenced.

"Border line reached, Unit Zero is now fully active." One of the techs said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at this and continued to monitor all of Rei's vitals.

"Alright, let's get started with the basic tests and work up from there." Ritsuko said with a smile.

Shinji stood there, a worried look on his face. He knew the next angel should have shown up after the activation, but it wasn't supposed to be for a few days now. 'This could make things bad. Especially if they don't send me out against the next angel.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Shinji was walking towards the cages, planning on having a heart to heart with his mother when he stopped mid-step. "Shinji Ikari, please report to Misato Katsuragi's office immediately." The speakers barked.

"Uh oh." Shinji thought as he turned towards the office.

A short time later he found himself standing outside the office of his guardian/commanding officer/mother figure. "Okay, I can do this." He said as he walked in.

"Hey Misato, you wanted to see me." Shinji said as he walked to the desk.

"Yes I did. Please sit down." She said motioning towards a chair.

As he sat down he could hear the audible click of the lock on the electronic door behind him. He kept his composure even though he knew something big was gonna happen.

* * *

On the other side of the world…

"Hey there Asuka, could I see you in my office for a minute?" Kaji asked as he walked up behind her.

Having been semi-daydreaming Asuka was caught off guard. "huh… Oh yeah, be right there." She said as she shook her head clear and followed behind him.

Once inside the office Asuka took the only open seat in front of the desk and sat down. Asuka heard a double click behind her, she had heard one of them not long ago and that did not end so well.

"Alright Miss Sorhyu, I think we need to have a talk." Kaji said, bringing his pistol down slightly.

**Alright, well I hope you all enjoyed this.... I've only been sitting on it for months cause things have gotten hectic around here, hopefully I can start to get back to a regular writing schedule, but I doubt that will happen for another month or so.... but Thank you for all of those who have been/are still/will be reading this... Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Shinji sat in the living room, reviewing the disicions he had made this day. Wondering if everything was going to be alright. The 'interview' as it were was rather interesting, Shinji tried to explain everything he could without revealing information that could alter the history. Try as he might he was unable to leave his guardian less than stunned. Getting her home was a trek in its own, but he accomplished it, revealing one of his hidden powers.

Staring at the wall he noticed a shadow move out of the corner of his eye.

"Master...." he said staring at the figure before him.

"Good evening Shinji." Kiaser said as he moved to one of the chairs and took a seat.

Shinji leaned forward on the couch "I can explain, I swear. She knew something was going on, and she threatened to have me locked up as a spy if I didn..." Shinji started, but Kiaser cut him off.

"I understand, lest you forget that I know everything about her. I had expected her to figure it out, just as I had expected Kaji to figure out something with Asuka. She too had to explain current events but, like you, she didn't explain everything." Kiaser said as he materialized a drink in his hand.

"So, you're not going to end everything?" Shinji said.

Kiaser chuckled "No, I'm not the one who can end things. Just make sure no one else finds out about this. I may not be able to end this." He said waving his hand around. "But I can end whomever you tell." His voice was dead serious.

Shinji nodded and with a wave Kiaser vanished into the night.

Shinji leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. 'well, I'm sure Misato won't say anything.' he thought.

***elsewhere***

Kiaser appeared with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Well, you did know this was going to happen." Joe stated as he watched a sphere containing the images of both children. "But will you interfere as much as you did last time?" he asked.

"Only if it's necessary, I'm still deciding if I should have you take out Seele again, or if I should leave that to them. One thing I am sure of, Shinji will be the one to straighten Gendo out. I will not interfere in that again." he said as he took a puff.

***Tokyo-3***

The next angel, Ramiel, floated slowly over the city, making for the point it was to attack.

Deep underground, the pilots had assembled with the bridge crew to review the current threat.

"It doesn't seem to have any kind of offensive capabilities, nor does it have a visable core." One of the techs stated.

Shinji just watched the angel,' you'll get what's coming to you... but without the boiling process.' he thought as he watched the angel move.

"It is recommended that we deploy both Evangelions in a pincer style attack pattern, here and here." Ritsuko said as she highlighted the entry points.

Misato looked over the plan of attack, unsure if it would work with Shinji knowing what he does. She looked over at him and he nodded his head.

"Alright, lets go with that. Unit 01 will deploy with the Mogoroku-E Sword, and Unit 00 will deploy with the Gatling cannon." she said as everyone started moving to their stations.

Shinji walked over to Maya and leaned in close, "Ibuki-san, if i could have a moment of your time?" he asked.

"Oh, please call me Maya. No need to be so formal Shinji-kun." she responded, "And yes I have a moment, what did you need."

Shinji looked around to make sure the other techs were busy, "Listen I have a bad feeling about this angel, if anything should happen, and I mean anything at all. Please deploy the defensive wall at Rei's location. Okay?" he said in a whisper.

"O..okay, I guess I could, but what about you?" She said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about me, I think I can handle myself. It's Rei I'm worried about." he said as he looked over his shoulder to Misato.

"Alright, you can count on me." Maya said as she got back to work, hopeing nothing bad was going to happen on the sortie.

In the locker room Shinji had already switched into his plug suit and was waiting for Rei to come out. As she left the locker room she was surprised to see him standing there.

"Hi Rei." he said with a smile.

"Hello." she replied. "Why have you not left for the cages yet?"

"Well I figured I'd walk with you, maybe talk a little, you know small talk." he said as he motioned for her to lead the way.

As they walked he tried to get her to talk about anything, school, work, hobbies, weather. As the entered the cages he stopped with her in front of Unit 00.

"Hey Rei... I have a question for you." He said as she turned.

She stopped and turned back to him, waiting for the question.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a serious tone.

Rei cocked her head to the side a little as she thought about it. "I have no reason not to, as you have not proven yourself untrustworthy."

Shinji smiled slightly, "Thank you for that. It's all i needed to hear."

As both pilots sat in their cockpits waiting for launch preparations to finish, Shinji could not help but bring up a private window to Unit 00. "Hey, be careful out there, alright?" he said.

Rei just looked back at him and nodded.

Misato checked to make sure final checks were completed and that she had the green light. Once cleared "Alright, Eva Launch!" she shouted as the Eva's were launched towards the surface.

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the delay, it took several bricks of C4, an airstrike or two and an AC130 to clear the writers block. But I did it.**

**I know this chapter is short, but atleast you all know im still alive and kicking. **

**BTW a special thanks to **starburst98 **for that helpful prod :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"High-energy reaction detected inside the target!" Shigeru said as the alarms started going off.

"What?" Misato said as she turned.

"Its circumferential parts are increasing speed and concentrating!" He continued.

"It's firing?" Ritsuko said as the bolt of energy hell spewed forth.

Just as the Eva's hit the surface A beam shot forth from the diamond fortress and slammed against a massive 15 foot thick wall of metal the rose up in front of Rei. Meanwhile Shinji was already sprinting down avenue with his sword drawn. Once in striking distance he drew back with and thrust forward, easily piercing into the angel forcing it to re-prioritize targets.

"Shinji, watch out!" Misato yelled to the com.

He had a second to look up as the Angel prepared to fire on him. 'shit' he thought as he brought the Eva's fingers to its head.

As the explosion engulfed the area and destroyed several cameras everyone feared the worst.

"Misato, bring us back." Shinji said, now standing next to unit one.

There was second of stunned disbelief before the order for an emergency retrieval began. The angel too took notice of it's missing target and began it's assault on the first again.

"We can't lower them, the angel's attack as shorted out the circuitry on the elevator." Maya shouted.

"Blow the emergency release bolts, sink the whole damn block if you have to!" Misato exclaimed.

With a few clicks massive bolts on the surface were severed clean with shaped charges, literally sinking the whole block down within the fortress.

As both Eva's were moved to their respective bays technicians scattered and began to look over the giant biomecha. Once the children were cleaned up and changed they reported to the situation room.

"After the withdrawal of both units, the target began to drill down into the Geo front. At its current speed it will breach the final armor barrier to zero hundred hours." Maya said.

" After several tests it appears that the target will automatically fire on anything within this range." Ritsuko said as the display changed. "It will also counterattack anything of fires on it." She finished.

"With a positron rifle be strong enough to penetrate it?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko thought for a minute before speaking "It could, but it would take a lot of energy to do it. Almost the entire country would have to turn over its power."

Misato nodded "Than start preparations."

As everyone left Shinji was still standing there looking at the display. "Something wrong?" Misato asked.

"No, it's all working out the way it should, but I might have a diversionary plan. Let me check on something and I'll be back with you." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Shinji ran down the hallway to catch up with Dr. Akagi.

"Excuse me, Doctor, can I ask you something?" he said as he caught up to her.

"Sure." she replied as the continued to walk.

***** later *****

Sitting on a mountainside both children watched as workers ran around finishing the last of the checks before the assault.

"Are you scared?" Shinji asked as he watched a tech hook up some cables.

Rei just stared out over the city.

"I want to thank you." he said, turning his head to look at her.

She turned to face him, "For what?" She asked.

"for trusting me. I know this missions seems like a long shot, but it will work. I promise." He said with a smile.

"How are you so sure?" she asked, curiosity now starting to poke its head in.

"I have knowledge that will give us an edge in combat. As long as you trust me, we will have no problems." He said, still smiling, as he looked down at his watch. "looks like it's time to get this party started." He said as he stood.

Rei also stood and started off towards her Eva but was stopped as Shinji spoke again.

"Hey, be careful out there. I'd hate for something to happen before we got a chance to really talk." he said as he turned and walked off.

Both children were sitting in their respective Eva's Rei prone with the prototype positron rifle, Shinji on the backside of the mountain with two of the largest battery packs that could be equipped with the time restraints.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Misato asked through an open com-line.

"Absolutely... not." He said with a laugh as he closed the channel.

As the timer struck zero Shinji raised the massive fingers on Unit-01's right hand to it's forehead and vanished into thin air.

"How does he do that?" Shigeru asked.

"Somethings don't need to be known." was all Misato said as they detected Unit-01 now free falling above the city.

Shinji could feel the rush of the air around the Eva as he started his freefall.

"Begin sighting as soon as it fires on me." he told Rei as he continued is fall.

As he approached the edge of the angels attack range Unit-01 drew it's sword and threw it at full force one block north of the target, just outside the firing path of the rifle.

Expectadly the angel charged it's attack and fired upon the visibly defenseless attacker. As the blast soared into the sky towards it's target everyone in the command center held their breath.

Rei began lining up her target as soon as the shot was loosened. She couldn't really explain it, but she knew that Shinji would be safe.

"All possible factors have been compensated for. Fire when ready Rei." Ritsuko said.

As the beam got closer Unit-01 put it's hand out. The beam struck dead center, but instead of frying the Eva and the pilot the beam just fractured and warped around the Eva's AT Field sending the beams off into deep space.

To anyone on the surface, it would have looked like a meteor was falling through earths atmosphere, leaving a trail of fire behind itself. Only those in NERV knew what was going on at that exact moment.

Shinji glanced to the right and watched as the timer ticked away. Even with the increased power from the battery packs he could not restrain this attack for much longer. 'Please sister, take the shot.' he thought to himself. At almost the same time Rei felt it was time to pull the trigger.

The angel never saw it coming, a bolt of pure energy, gathered from the whole country, spewed forth from the prototype rifle and flew true to it's target, punching a massive whole right through the core. As the Diamond Fortress began to fall and liquify Unit-01 continued it's freefall.

"Unit-01 is coming in hard and fast." Maya shouted from her station.

A quick glance at the monitor showed that the Eva was without power and falling uncontrolably.

"Where is it's estimated impact zone?" Misato asked as she watched the screen.

"It appears to be one of the lakes. Seems he adjusted his coarse after the rifle was fired, that or the blast from the angel moved him off target." Maya said as she studied the readouts.

"Alright, get Rei out there to drag him out of the water, and a power cable on standby." Misato said as she out a sigh of relief. 'The kid's good, I'll give him that.' she thought.

After both eva's were recovered and the pilots ejected, shinji was greeted with a roar of applause from all the maintanince crews and everyone else that could get away from their duties breifly.

After avoiding questions from Ritsuko and everyone else, Shinji made it to the locker room to get a hot shower and change. Putting on his practice clothes Shinji left the locker room on his way to the gym. Standing outside was one blue haired enigma.

"Oh, hi Rei. Did you need me for something?" He asked.

She looked down for a moment before replying "You said you didn't want anything to happen before we could talk. What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh, well I meant in general. Since we work together it would be nice if we got to know each other. Hey, I'm on my way to the gym, would you like to walk?" He said as he motioned in the direction of the gym.

She nodded and began to walk next to him. As they made their way to the gym, Shinji talked to her about anything and everything he could think of to help her open up a little bit. As they neared the gym Shinji stopped.

"Listen Rei, I know how loyal you are to my father, but please remember that there are others that care about you. If you ever want to talk about something, anything please don't hesitate to ask. Ok?" he told her.

She blushed a little giving a curt nod and turned to leave.

As Shinji opened the door to the gym he was greeted by several men in white suits.

"Ah, young Mr. Ikari, we have been waiting for you." The man in the middle said.

_Alright, so it has been a while since I updated, but after I wrote this chapter I had to go back and gut it and shine it up a bit.  
Now, before I can proceed with the next chapter I need something for you fans. I have two songs, but only need one (yes another  
song laced fight sequence) so the song I choose will be decided by you. 1 vote or 20 votes, doesnt matter._

_Korn- Coming Undone  
Skillet- Monster_

_Check youtube if you haven't heard of either and tell me which would better for a fight.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I'm not dead, just really... really, really behind. I'll also be posting two trial chapters for other stories I'm looking at working on, the one with more reviews will get my focus. They will be posted sometime this week. Promise (^.^).

_Music Lyrics - Skillet - Monster _(Won with a vast majority)

**Chapter 8**

"Let me guess." Shinji said as he dropped his bag and started walking toward the gym stero. "Your, bosses want to see me."

"Yes, Yes they do. Now will you do this easy or hard?" Said the obvious leader of the unit.

"Well, you see, it's going to be like this." Shinji said as he flipped through the songs stored on the device, looking for just the right one. "The only way I want to see your bosses is when their head's are on pikes." He said as he found the song he wanted.

The men, wearing white suits with red ties, started to encircle him. He grinned as he hit play and turned to face them.

_*guitar rift plays*_

All eight men rushed the boy and jumped on him. Taking him to the ground, Shinji still had the grin on his face. "Is this all you have?" He said. Then, with a surge of stregnth, stood up, flinging all the combatants around the room.

_** The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and i just can't hold it.**_

Shinji stood tall, flexing his muscles causing an slight shockwave to burst from around him. "Come now gentlemen, is this the best Seele has to offer?" He questioned as the men slowly stood up.

Each of them pulled a device out of their pockets, roughly one foot long, with a flick of their wrists the devices extend out another foot, with dual prongs at the end, electricty arcing between the two points.

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it.**_

"Oh, new toys." he says as the men start to rush him. He begins to lightly hop back and forth on the toes of his feet, boxing style. As the first few assailants make it to him he dodges attacks from the left and right, palm striking a few forearms in the process.

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

A few of the men had been removed slightly from the fight, either from being struck by an ally baton or from a palm strike to the chest that seemed to lift them from the ground and send them flying. "Come one guys, this isn't even a good warm-up for... "He said just as baton connected with his lower back. He was caught off guard enough that the others connected too, bringing him to his knees, smoke coming off of his body.

_** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster**_

'Come on shinji, let me out, let me play.' said something deep within his mind. 'NO! I will control this, your my tool.' Shinji shouts back.

Taking a few deep breaths he stands back up. The men all look surprised, more that he's still concious than alive.

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster**_

Shinji rushed forward, elbowing the first man he came across square in the stomach. Then dashed to the next victim, catching him with an uppercut while he drew his arm up to swing down on him. The next man was still trying to catch up with Shinji appeared in front of him, kneeled down and swept him, then stood and double punched him in the chest as he began to fall to the ground, sending him flying back across the room and slamming into the wall.

_**My secret side i keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but i can't control it._

_'Cause if i let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

The other five men stood staring, shocked that three of them had been taken out of the fight with such ease. "W...What is he?" One of the men asked.

"A god-damned demon." Stated another.

"Hey, knock it off. The bosses want him alive, so that's what we have to do... beaten, but alive." Said the leader.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster_

_I hate what i've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster.**_

"You guys should just take your wounded and leave. While there's enough of you to carry them. I cannot be held responsible for your deaths if you continue this route." Shinji said still grinning. The air around him seemingly shaking. "I'll give you a minute to think about it."

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster**_

The men looked towards their boss, who nodded. Two of men rushed in from the sides, Shinji just chuckled and took a step back. The men stopped and swung their batons towards him, Shinji just grabbed their wrists and twisted, snapping both wrists simultainiously. "Alright, I gave you the chance." he said as he dashed towards another guard.

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside me, stop this monster**_

As he rushed upon the solo man, Shinji planted his left foot and unleashed a spin kick that connected with the mans head, a loud pop was heard as he was sent flying across the room into the man that hit the wall earlier. No sooner had he connected, he was off to the next man, whom he unleashed a flurry of punches so hard that several ribs snapped. The man was finally sent flying from a palm strike that cracks his stirnum.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster_

_I hate what i've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster**_

"Well, seven down, one to go." He said as he turned to face the leader, the grin on his face demonically wide. His eye's seeming glowing red. "Do you want to run now? Or do you want to be carried out?" Shinji said as he walked towards the man.

The man stood and adjusted his tie. "You already know my answer. I'll be dead either way." he said as he readied himself.

"Tell ya what." Shinji said as he stopped in front of him. "I'll give you three free punches." he says holding up three fingers. "If you can drop me to one knee I'll let you live. If not, then.." The first punch caught him square in the stomach, causing him to lean forward. The second was a double axe handle to the back, staggering him more towards the ground. The third was a straight punch to the back of the head.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that i feel like a monster**_

Shinji started to drop to a knee, then stopped with two inches to spare. "Well, that was a valiant attempt." Shinji said as he stood up. He turned to face the guy who just hung his head. "I promise to make it quick." Shinji said as he drew a fist back.

_**I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster**_

Section two burst through the doors, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell..." Said one of them.

They looked around the room there were a few men crawling around the room, others were not moving. Shinji looked at them with a slight smile, "Glad you guys could join. There's a few men here that need to be questioned. And a few that need a corener." he said as he walked towards his bag. As he grabbed it and walked towards the door, "Also I need an emergancy meeting with Commander Ikari, like now." he said as he walked towards the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kaji wasn't new to the game, far from it. He had seen a lot in his years, much of it he wished he could forget. What had just happened in front of him had left him speechless though. He knew what he was seeing was real, but his brain just would not accept it as reality.

"So, do you understand know why I cannot tell you everything?" She asked. "I do trust you, wholly Kaji, but this is something way bigger than you. If certain people find out about this, then I would be taken away, and that cannot be allowed to happen." she trailed of sullenly towards the end.

He nodded, never taking his eyes off the small statue on his desk. "Could you have used something else though? That was a gift from a very old friend." he said in a flat tone.

She apologized and quickly clapped her hands together then touched the model of Unit-02 on the desk. After the bright flash of light disappeared, the model was turned back into the pistol Kaji had placed in front of her.

He was still stunned, he reached for the weapon and took hold of it. "So.. you and Shinji know about the committee, and what their real plans are? You also know what we are taking to Japan with us when we leave in a few weeks?" he asked as he inspected the weapon.

She nodded her head quickly, she was told at the beginning of this "talk" that the room was completely secured for highly classified conversations. No bug, transmitters, cameras or anything of the such. Which the only reason she was as forthcoming with the little information she had revealed. "We know a lot more than just that. We know about the truth of second impact, what your job really is, what is held in lowest point of headquarters, and the truth about the Evangelions." She said, hoping no one would show up and put an end to this. It had been driving her crazy not being able to tell anyone, finally she could let a little of the pressure off her shoulders.

A few days later as Asuka was in the locker room, getting ready to change, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she said.

Kaji walked in slowly, making sure he wasn't walking in on something. "Hey, just wanted to let you know. NERV Headquarters has issued mandatory simulated training against the previously defeated angels. Apparently, Shinji made the suggestion that all active duty pilots should learn train against the enemy. That boy's pretty smart you know." He said, with a grin, as he lowered the folder he was holding.

Asuka smiled, "He just wants to make sure I'm ready for what is coming, and I'm sure he wants Rei to be trained up." She said as she motioned that she needed to get changed.

After running through all the simulations, the first two working on close quarters combat, and the last one working on sniping, Asuka ejected from the plug and stood on the gangway letting the LCL drip off her body and wringing it out of her hair. She noticed Kaji walking towards her with two guards behind him. "We need to talk, in private, now." he said with urgency in his voice.

As they walked through the door to his office, Kaji had the guards stand outside the door. "Okay, what's with the grunts out there?" Asuka said as with a nod over her shoulder.

Kaji motioned with a finger for her to wait. He walked over to his desk and sat down, then pushed a button under the desk. "Okay, we're clear to talk. Apparently a few hours after defeating the last angel, Shinji went to the gym where he was assaulted by several men, apparently all from SEELE." Kaji said. He could see the young girl physically tense up in front of him. "But don't worry, He's fine. Though the same cannot be said for most of the guys he fought."

Asuka was still a bit shaken up, but the thought that Shinji was alright made her feel slightly better. "So, does this mean SEELE is after me next?" She asked nervously.

"There is a possibility of that. Though SEELE of course has not come forward to confirm these men work for them. Doing so would mean they tried to make a move against one of the pilots. Believe me, Gendo might be a complete ruthless ass, but he would not stand for any actions that go against his plans." Kaji replied. "But those guys out there are meant to be your body guards for the duration of your stay in the Germany Branch."

"Don't need them." Asuka stated.

"This isn't up for debate." Kaji replied.

"You know what I'm capable of, you also know I'm well trained in Martial Arts. This isn't even a discussion. I don't need them, and they would just get in my way." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Kaji sighed, he knew she had a point. There probably wasn't anything she couldn't deal with on her own, but his bosses would not be pleased about this. "Alright, but you must carry your cell with you at all times, with a panic button to call base security. Understand?" He finally said.

As the days continued to pass the training stayed the same, classes stayed the same. Asuka was starting to go crazy, the monotony of the day to day routine was starting to push her to the limits. She tried to keep herself sane by thinking about Shinji and what he would be doing. If she remembered correctly, the Jet Alone project unveiling should be soon. She remembered asking Shinji about it before. He said it was the only time that the EVA strained to keep something from moving forward.

Finally, She'd had enough of sitting around and left the compound. She was only going a short ways away, and she made sure to take her phone with her, just to keep Kaji happy.

It was a beautiful area, the trees were the perfect shade of green. "Oh Shinji, when this is all over I would love to show you this place." She said as she looked toward the blue sky. She was brought out of her day dream by a change in the air, and the rustle of brush, as two men in white suits approached her from behind.

"Ms. Sorhyu I presume?" one said.

"You are?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Me and my associate here were hired to take you to see our bosses." He replied as the slowly walked forward.

She grinned as she put her hands in her pockets, pushing the panic button on her phone as she did. "Sorry guys, but I have other plans for the rest of the day. So, that won't be possible." she says.

Both men rushed her, attempting to grab her. She back flips away, clapping her hands together mid flight, and slams them on the ground when she lands. Both men were instantly encased in mounds of dirt, neck high.

"Well, that was kind of a disappointment." She said. "I hope Kaji let's me sit in on your interrogation."

Asuka released the men and returned the ground of the clearing to its normal appearance just as the emergency response teams burst through the clearing, weapons drawn.

Later that night, as Kaji walked into his office, he noticed Asuka was asleep on the couch. What surprised him was that there was a single tear drop rolling down her cheek. He was torn about waking her, but knew the consequences if he did not tell her what, little though it may be, he learned. Just as he reached to wake her she whispered " Oh, Shinji.".

* Dream *

Asuka was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. They were sitting in the clearing just outside the German Nerv Branch. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the breeze was calm, and the surrounding forest was full for nature. The tall grass around them was moving gently in the breeze. Shinji was laying on the ground, his head was resting in her lap.

"Hard to believe it's all over." Asuka said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mm-hmm." Shinji mumbled as he laid there, enjoying the feel of her presence near him.

The Angel wars were over, and not the bloody mess they had been before. The infiltration by the JSSDF was stopped. The Mass Produced Eva's were stopped with minimal civilian casualties. Shorty after things were settled they were allowed to take leave, at which time Asuka thought it was a perfect opportunity to take him to her favorite place.

Slowly, Shinji sat up and reached into the picnic basket he packed for this little outing. He turned back towards her, his one hand still behind his back.

"You know, I've been thinking about something." He started.

Asuka was going to say something, but held her tongue, as he looked serious about this, almost combat serious.

"We've been through a lot together, twice as a matter of fact." He said with a small chuckle. "I was... wondering... if you... would... um... continue this journey with me?" He finally asked, stammering, producing a diamond ring inside a small black box from behind his back.

She stared, disbelief written across her face. "Oh, Shinji." She said as tears began to swell in her eyes, and streak down her cheeks.

He reached out to wipe the tears from her face, then spoke gently "Wake up Asuka."

*Dreams End*

Asuka opened her eyes with a jolt. She looked around slowly, taking in where she was and realizing that it had been a dream.

"Why hello there. Did you sleep well?" Kaji asked as he stood up and walked over to his desk.

"I'd rather have stayed asleep." She muttered as she sat up, putting her feet on the ground. "So did you learn anything from them?" She asked as she stood and stretched.

"No, they haven't said a word since we brought them in." He said as he opened his lowest desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "They are not going to admit they work for SEELE, that is for sure. They also seem to be a bit stunned by how they were captured, though I only know that from you." He continued as he poured a small amount into the glass and then took a huge pull from the bottle. "Here, I think you earned this." He said as he slid the glass to the edge of the desk.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, reaching out to grab the glass. "You could get in serious trouble." She said as she sniffed the glass.

"You don't tell, I won't." He said, not reminding her about the rooms air tight security.

Asuka simply nodded and took the glass from the desk. "So, what will happen to them?" she asked, thinking about the drink in her hand.

"Oh, they will be charged with attempted abduction of NERV personnel. Which is punishable by death. So they will probably be taking their secrets to the grave with them." He said as he took another drink.

Asuka nodded, then took a sip of her drink. The bitterness of it was overwhelming, and the effects were very quick acting. She then downed it in one shot, this forced a chuckle from Kaji.

"Why don't you get some more rest. I'll get you up in the morning." Kaji said as he took the glass from her.

She nodded and walked back over to the couch.

A few days later

"So you ready?" Kaji said, standing on the pier.

"Yeah. By the way, how did you convince them to allow that?" She said pointing off into the distance.

"Oh, I had to do some quick talking, but they got answers that they could live with. Also a certain level of denial gives them an excuse to say they didn't know what was going on when something bad happens." Kaji said as he turned towards her. "You sure you can keep yourself calm for the two days it will take to meet up with him?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just nervous about seeing him." She said as she pulled her arms across her stomach.

'Ah, young love.' Kaji thought as the VTOL landed near them.

**Okay, so I'm planning on partaking in NanoWrimo this year. For those that don't know, it stands for National Novel Writers Month. Basically try to pound out a novel in one month... so maybe ill really get something done... now have an idea for two other fics, but i want feedback to see which the people want. So i will post part of one in this chapter and part of the other in the next chapter, please hold your vote till both have been released. ^.^**

**(btw neither of these stories have a name so that will be something you could help with.)  
**

As the last train for the day pulled away from the station, two figures stood, watching the city before them.

"Well, where is our ride?" a female voice asked.

"I don't know. She knew we were coming early." Said a male

The young man flipped his phone open and brought up his received messages.

"See right here." He said as he handed the phone over to the woman.

"Well she's late damn it." She said as she flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly the screech of tires could be heard in the distance, and the sound of a roaring engine got louder by the second. Without warning a small blue alpine tore around the corner and slid to a stop in front of the two, now startled, people. The passenger window lowered and another female voice spoke.

"Shinji Ikari and Sonya Seiyaku?" asked the voice.

"I take it your Misato Katsuragi?" asked Sonya.

"Yup, sorry I'm late. Not really used to this part of town." She said apologetically.

"No problem." Shinji said as he opened the door.

Misato instantly noticed that he was not what her reports stated. He didn't look like a scrawny little boy, he wore a pair of black dress pants with a black buttoned up shirt ,leaving the top three buttons undone, with a white undershirt on.

As Sonya opened the back door to get in Misato caught a quick look at her, curious as to who could get authorization to accompany the boy. Her straight pink hair came down to her shoulders, when she could keep it behind her ears, which was a contrast to her cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that looked like they could be one of Misato's, with a white button up shirt that could barely contain her large… assets.

Once all the seatbelts where fastened, Misato floored it and shot down the street. Both passengers held on for dear life.

_'Jesus she drives like a damn psycho.'_ Sonya thought.

_'I was just about to say that.'_ Shinji replied.

After a short but speedy trip they arrived at what looked like a giant garage door just below a major street. As the doors slid open they could see it was a huge freight elevator.

"So, we're going to see my father correct?" Shinji asked.

Misato nodded, adding "I believe security has also been informed of our other guest as well." motioning towards Sonya.

"Thanks for that. I know it was sudden but it's for my benefit." Shinji said. _'Because I might kill him.'_ He thought.

Sonya was sitting quietly in the backseat. _'Now, now that is exactly why I'm here. You're still not ready to be on your own.' _She thought back.

Shinji looked out the window. Thankful Sonya was there, but irritated that he still required a babysitter. He chuckled to himself; the term was rather accurate now. Compared to Sonya and most of the others he was still an infant.

"Oh, do you still have the packed your father sent?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, hold on." He replied as he dug through his backpack

After handing over the papers she passed him a handbook with a half of a maple leaf with the letter on the cover.

"So, this is what he's been up to." He said.

"That's right, helping to defend humanity." Misato said.

_'What if they don't deserve to be defended' _he thought.

_'You know that's not our call.'_ Sonya replied.

Shinji let out a small sight and shoved the book into his bag.

As they broke the outer "shell" of the geofront Shinji was stunned by the sight before him. He had never seen anything like it, but Sonya was less impressed. She was suddenly on edge, something was wrong. She scanned the horizon, sweat forming on her brow.

_'Don't you feel that?' _she asked him, concern evident.

_'No, I don't feel anything, thought my powers are not as developed as yours. What is it?'_ he responded.

_'Something awful is here, we need to leave as soon as we finish business.' _she thought.

Shinji had been with Sonya for a while now, and had never seen her worked up like this. As they got closer to the facility Sonya grew more and more anxious to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The VTOL flew over the ocean to its target location. On board, the two passengers sat quietly, the like they had since they left Tokyo-3.

"You could have brought your friends." Misato said.

Shinji shook his head. "Nah, I want this little cruise to be me and her. After the guest of honor of course." He said with a grin.

"Target in sight ma'am, E.T.A. approximately five minutes." The co-pilot said over radio.

Shinji looked out over the fleet and instantly noticed something that wasn't right. "What's that?" he said as he pointed to a huge freighter floating near the aft of the flagship.

Misato looked out the window, and then slowly shrugged her shoulders. "If you didn't know it was going to be here. I'll give you one guess who does." She replied.

On the carrier below, Asuka stood on one of the landings watching as the VTOL began its final approach.

"Nervous?" Kaji asked as he walked up beside her.

"A little." She said as she straightened out her yellow sundress.

"You're not going to make a scene are you?" he asked, teasingly.

"I hope not, but who cares. It's not like we know anyone on board this ship. So unless SEELE has another spy around, nobody will know." She stated.

As the engines on the aircraft died down, its passengers began to disembark. They both stretched their legs and enjoyed the breeze. Unlike last time, the pair made it all the way to the bridge without running into either Asuka or Kaji. Shinji didn't like that he hadn't seen either of them, and had to fight the urge to take off and look for them. After a brief argument with the captain about who controlled what where, the two visitors headed down to the galley to get something to eat.

"You guys are early." Asuka said as Misato and Shinji walked into the dining area.

"Well, without flying hats and walking cameras, things tend to go faster, and a bit less painfully too." Shinji said with a smirk.

Kaji and Misato traded glances, each confirming with a nod that they had been 'read' into what was happening.

"So, how's the trip been so far?" Shinji asked.

"Well," Asuka started, motioning for everyone to move closer together. "Seems you aren't the only one SEELE is interested in. A couple of guys showed up just before we left, but I took care of them." She said proudly.

Shinji was not happy. To those who didn't know the gust of wind was a sudden surprise, especially so far below deck. Kaji's eyes got very wide as the waves of wind coming from the boy seemed so supernatural. Misato put a hand on his shoulder, but noticed it didn't seem to help. Asuka reached across the table and took his hand. The results were almost immediate, the wind stopped, and the boys' eyes seemed to be softer. After taking a few minutes to collect himself, he spoke again.

"So what's with the freighter out there?" he asked.

Asuka chuckled, "That's a secret." She said with a wink.

After an uneventful lunch the pilots left the adults alone, and went to find a quiet place to talk. They eventually settled on her private bunk, one of the benefits of being a savior of humanity. No sooner had the door closed and the two young adults were in each others arms. Thankful they were back together, and god himself couldn't break them this time.

"Oh god I've missed you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"So did I." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

After several minutes of simple contact, there was a beep from Shinji's watch.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I kind of figured we'd lose track of time, so I set an alarm to remind me that we need to head over to your unit." He said.

"That's my guy, always thinking ahead." She said with a chuckle. "Hey… do you think you could teleport us? I don't really want to let you go yet."

"Sure, how close?" he said as he brought his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"How about under the tarp?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"As you wish, Milady." Shinji said with a smile then focused.

As they appeared, with a burst of wind, the edge of the tarp they appeared under flew up into the air.

"So, you ready to go solo this time?" he said as they parted ways.

"Oh yeah, with momma helping me. This fish is as good as cooked." She said confidently.

"Just watch out for elevators." Shinji said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, that was as much your fault as it was mi…" She was interrupted mid-sentence by an explosion at close proximity.

The emergency klaxons started sounding throughout the fleet. Each ship began their tactical maneuvers, trying to get into some kind of a firing position. Most fell to the speed of the enemy, while others just couldn't maneuver fast enough. Misato was face to face with the captain, each one yelling about who was in charge.

'Stupid old man has no idea what he's going up against.' Kaji thought as he snuck off the bridge.

Suddenly the speakers crackled with static and panic. "This is Pvt. Jones on the machine escort. Someone just got inside."

Misato ran to the window and had her face pushed flat against it, straining to get a look. Her eye's almost glowed with the sight before her. Unit-02 stood up on the deck of the ship; the tarp acting as a huge cloak. Like something out of an anime.

**(The author turns to look at the fourth wall.)**

Just as Unit-02 jumped from it base ship, the vessel was destroyed by the angel. Asuka flipped on the communications system. "This is Asuka Sorhyu, Pilot of Unit-02. I have visual confirmation of the enemy. Target is identified as an Angel."

'Bingo!' Misato thought. "Order the crew to deploy the portable power supply and prepare to engage in combat with the Angel." She yelled across the bridge.

Even the captain knew he had been beaten. "Do it." He stated as he slumped in his chair.

Unit-02 carefully jumped from one ship to another, trying to avoid the larger obviously more populated ships. Finally landing on the deck of the carrier, Unit-02 quickly connected it power supply. Just as she finished the connection, she looked up and saw the unmistakable wave of Gaghiel. She tracked it through the water as it rushed at her. Just as she remembered the beast broke the waters' surface and jumped straight for her. She quickly sidestepped, avoiding the aircraft elevator, letting the angel sail past her and back into the water.

"Not this time." She whispered as she once again took to the air, making her way towards the huge freighter.

After leaving the bridge, Kaji made his way to one of the walkways overlooking the flight deck. Shinji walked up next to him and watched the battle unfold before him.

"Where is he?" Shinji asked, never taking his eyes off of Asukas' machine.

"He's safe, though I'm not sure what to do with him." The older man replied.

After watching Asuka land gracefully on the freighter, Shinji continued "Would you be willing to turn him over to someone who would make sure he never gets found?"

Kaji raised an eyebrow as the combination of the young man's question and the battle before him surprised him. "You know someone who can do this?" he asked. "But how would I explain…"

Shinji cut him off, "You let my guy worry about that." He said.

Asuka stood her ground as she watched Gaghiel rush through the water again. Just as the angel broke the surface of the water Unit-02 clapped its hands together with a thunderous clap. As Gaghiel sailed through the air Unit-02 dropped to its knees and slammed its hands on the deck of the ship. Huge arcs of A.T. Field colored electricity shot across the top of the ship. As the angel closed in on the Evangelion massive orange and red colored spikes shot up from the deck and pierced the angel more than a dozen times, holding it in place high above the ship's deck.

Shinji clapped his hands together as the fight finished. "That was genius." He said, completely stunned.

"Well, if we're taking that thing with us, I'll be damned if he's going to travel with us." Kaji said as he turned and motioned for Shinji to follow.

Once inside Kaji's room, he walked over to his bed and pulled out a simple black suitcase. "Just get it away from here before something happens." Kaji said as he handed it over to Shinji.

Shinji took the case, the put his fingers to his head and vanished in a flash of light.

A moment later Shinji reappeared, the suitcase still in hand.

"Here, he's no longer a threat." Shinji said as he handed the case back. "Also, I was told to give you this." He produced a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the baffled spy as well.

Kaji just looked at the kid like he had grown a second head. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then looked at the paper. "Wait… is this?" He was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, it is. Think you can have that taken care of when the time comes?" Shinji asked.

"Hell with this I could have it taken care of inside of twenty-four hours." He said.

"No, not that soon, I'll tell you when to make your move." The boy said as he walked towards the door.

On the deck of 'Over the Rainbow', Unit-02 had made another graceful landing and was in the process of powering down.

Shinji was waiting near the neck as the plug ejected and the pilot crawled out. Asuka crawled out then turned back towards the plug, saying something before crawling down.

"That was truly brilliant." Shinji said, helping her down.

"Well, I am a college graduate you know." She said with a grin. "Oh before I forget." She said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Momma says she can't wait to meet you."

Shinji went stone faced, knowing that at some point that meeting was going to happen.

**Wow, who knew I still had it in me? Maybe a sign of the changing times. but anyways, as promisied... like 2 hours ago (heh) I'll be posting a snippet of my second story idea, let me know what you think of both of them.**

**After deciding which one I'm going to go with perhaps we will have a contest for names.  
**

Rick stepped off the train around noon. The town looked like every other one he had stopped in while getting here. People going this way and that, kids playing at a park down the street. 'Hmm, wonder what was so important Big Brother asked me to come all the way to Tokyo-3' he thought as he picked up his dufflebag and headed towards the parking lot. He wasn't told whom was picking him up, he just knew he was to come here and someone would make sure he made it to where ever he need to be. 'Ya'know, that letter was pretty vauge.' he thought as he pulled out a sheet of paper that was covered with so many black lines it looked like it was ran over by a truck.

"Mr. Hunter?" asked a woman.

Rick looked up and was suprised to see a well dressed woman not much older than himself. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a business dress shirt. "Um, yeah that's me." he replied, taking note of how her shoulder length brown hair seemed to flow in the wind.

"Right this way please." She said motioning him towards a car.

"Thank you, Mrs?" he asked.

"Miss Hayes, but you can call me Lisa." she said as the got in the car.

The trip wasn't very long, just a few minutes went by and the pulled up to a massive set of metal doors. Lisa punched a button on the console of the car and the doors began to slide open.

"So, your Roy's friend?" she said after parking the car on a giant vehicle elevator.

"Yeah, You could say that. He was always more like a brother when we were kids." Rick replied.

They continued talking until the platform entered a massive underground cave.

"Wow, what is this place?" Rick asked as the looked around.

"This is the Geofront, Headquarters for the RDF." Lisa said as she watched Rick, who was acting like a kid watching a rainbow form.

"RDF? What's that?" He asked.

"It stands for Robotic Defense Force. It's a very little known group, but what we do is very important to securing the future of humanity." She replied.

"So this is where big brother has been hiding." Rick said with a grin.

After parking in the garage Lisa led Rick into the facility and up to the bridge. passing several security check points along the way.

"Wow, you guys must do some pretty special stuff if you have to go through all this trouble just to get to work." Rick said.

"You could say that." Lisa said with a smile. Rick had to admit she had a pretty smile. "But you'll have to have your 'brother' explain what he can."

As they stepped out of an elevator on to the lower deck of the bridge Rick was stunned by the size of the chamber, easily four stories tall, and big as a city block. At the edge of the deck, over looking the lower areas sat three terminals with technicians working at each one.  
"All sectors reporting in." Said a brunette on the far right.

"Vanessa, I need an update on the Section five repairs." said the red head on the left.

"Sure." replied Vanessa, the brunette.

The tech in the middle, with short black hair, who seemed to finish with her work turned around in her chair, "hey guys, you wanna go out after work? I heard a new club opened up not far from here."

"sounds like fun Kim." Vanessa replied.

"sorry, can't tonight. I have other plans." the red head said over her shoulder.

"aw, come on Sammy, you can't bail again, that's like the third time in the last two weeks. What's going on, you have a boyfriend or something?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Ahem, excuse me ladies, but aren't you supposed to be working?" Came a voice from above.

All the girls returned to work immediately. Rick's head snapped up, suprised by the voice. Standing several feet above him was a stunning black woman, with short honey brown hair, dressed in black dress pants and a white blouse. She looked down, after making sure the girls got back to work, and smiled.

"Ah Lisa, your back. So you must be Rick. Roy has talked alot about you." She said from her position over the bridge.

"yes ma'am." Rick said, "hopefully all good things."

"Well, you know Roy." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, He knows me alright." Said a male voice from the side, one Rick recognized, but hadn't heard in years.

A tall man, just over six feet in height, with wavy blonde hair walked up to Rick and gave him a hug. "Damn good to see ya."

"you too Roy. Now you wanna tell me what's going on here? why did you send for me?" Rick asked.

"All in due time Rick, all in due time. first there's something I want to show you." Roy said as he grabbed Rick by the shoulder and led him off the bridge.

"So? Did you too get a chance to talk?" asked the black woman as she stepped off a personal lift and walked towards Lisa.

"Oh Claudia, why don't you get back to work." She stated and turned towards a different door than the guys had used.

Claudia couldn't help but giggle as the woman walked away, obviously flustered. "Alright you three, get back to work." she said without turning around. The three techs quickly began typing on thier keyboards.

***Elsewhere in the facility***

"Come on, So tell me already." Rick said, getting impatient. "Ya'know Pops was pretty upset when you didn't come back to the farm. We only got the one message from you after Second Impact. 'I'm alright.' and nothing. So what the hell Roy?"

"Look, I'm sorry alright. After Second Impact, everything kinda changed. I got started with this group cause the needed a test pilot." Roy said as they continued on thier path.

"Oh, so your flying again?" Rick asked as they came to a stop infront of a large door.

"Not quite, here let me show you." Roy said as he swiped a keycard at the door and walked through.

Once inside, and the doors closed, the room was pitch black.

"Oh come on. What kind of a joke is this?" Rick asked.

*click*

The two were standing infront of a huge helmet, easily ten feet tall. A large horn like object protruded from it's forhead. The thing was painted white, with red trim down it's arms, shoulder pylons and in a 'V' shape pattern down it's chest.

"Wh...What is that thing?" Rick said, stunned.

"This is known as Evangelion Unit One. This is what I've been working on all this time." Roy said, sounding proud.

"..." Rick was speechless.

"This is actually the second in the series of robots, Unit Zero is the prototype unit. It was the one I have been using since I started here." Roy said.

"Why.. is it so huge?" Rick asked as he looked down into the purple, water-like, substance the machine was standing in.

"Because It has to be." A thick Russian voice boomed over the speakers in the room.


End file.
